The present invention is related to an easy table tennis training device, comprising a retaining mount, a swing member, a telescopic tube, and a retaining seat wherein the retaining mount is made up of a base and an accommodating case fixed on top of the base thereof for the accommodation of a mattress element therein, and the swing member screw-joined to the lower end of the telescopic tube thereof is connected to an appropriated position of the mattress element thereon; the upper end of the telescopic tube is reciprocally engaged with the retaining seat having a retaining cavity defining thereon for the accommodation of a ball element therein; whereby, the present invention can be easily carried for a player to practice strokes of table tennis at any time and place as pleased, facilitating more convenient application of the present invention and achieving the economical efficiency thereof.
A conventional table tennis training device on the market is characterized by the application of a robot and a table tennis table wherein, in training thereof, accessory equipment must be prepared first such as a matched net being mounted and multiple ping-pong balls being accommodated into the robot thereof. After the balls accommodated at the robot therein is shot and used up, the balls must be retrieved and relocated for another round of practice, which is rather time-consuming and painful in the process thereof. And, in addition to the relatively high price thereof, the conventional table tennis training device is also huge in volume that can pose a time and place limitation for the training thereof and fail to provide sufficient practice at any time and place for a player as pleased. Therefore, the conventional table tennis training device is rather inconvenient in application and uneconomical in the table tennis training purpose thereof.